Random Crap
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Just some random things that popped into my head. They're pretty funny! Well... They were when I thought of them...
1. Naruto

Disclamer: I own nothing! And I curse that fact to hell! In a handbasket!

This is what would happen if I could jump in and out of my television at random:

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were just leaving Tazuna's village, Naruto strongly trying not to cry. And failing. Suddenly, out of the crowd waving good bye, a small girl with long light-brownhair and light brown eyes came running up to them. She didn't look like she came from the village as she wasn't wearing the same style of clothes. As a matter of fact she was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt that said; 'For a minute there... you bored me to death' with a shiny silver heartbeat line above it that was flat in the center. She was also wearing pants that had chains running down the sides. She stopped and caught her breath, the three genin and jonin staring at her. She looked up and frowned at them. Actually, she frowned at Sasuke. It was obviously directed at him since a moment later, she slapped him across the face.

"Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha! Damn you and all your sexiness!" she shouted

Then -poof- she was gone.

Sakura was frantically checking Sasuke's cheek while Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a sly look.

"Sasuke, I never knew! You dog!"

There was a resounding smack and Naruto's face hit the bridge. Hard.

"Usuratonkachi..."

**Koneko**: Ta-da! This just randomly poped into my head as I walked the dog on day!

**Kitsune**: Yeah... I told you she was crazy...

**Koneko**: You're so mean to me!


	2. Inuyasha

**Koneko**: Back aagain for installment number two! :D

**Kitsune**: Can we just get on with this? I'm tired.

**Koneko**: Fine... I own nothing!!!! If I did, I wouldn't've let them end the series where they did!

**Kitsune**: She's talking about Inuyasha, incase you're wondering.

xxXXxx

This is what would happen if I could jump in and out of my television at random(2):

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo were all crowded around the Bone Eater's Well, wishing Kagome goodbye as she left once more to get supplies.

"Hurry back Kagome~" Shippo whined

"Don't worry, I will." she said, hugging him

Inuyasha huffed, "The faster you stop whining and let her leave, the sooner she'll be back!"

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started, but she was cut off when the well started to glow on it's own.

"What the...?" Sango muttered

Suddenly, a small girl popped up out of the well. She wore chain pants and a purple tangtop over a purple and gray striped shirt. Her light brown hair shined with gold highlights in the sun as she stared at the gang with wide milk chocolate eyes.

"HAHA!" she shouted suddenly, making the group jump slightly, "It finally worked! They said it couldn't be done, but here I am!" She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of each of them, "Proof of my venture and that I was right when I said Kagome had brown eyes! Not blue!" she smiled

Inuyasha found his voice just then, "Wait a sec! Who are you?! And how do you know Kagome's name?!"

"It's a simple explanation, Inuyasha. Sadly though, I'm forbidden to tell you." she wagged her finger back and forth, "I'm technically forbidden from interacting with you too, but circumstances changed. That being the case..." she flung herself at him and hugged him, catching him completly off guard, "I love you I love you I love you I love you!!!" she shouted before she let him go.

Inuyasha's face, along with everyone elses, was bright red. The girl sighed though as she sat down on the well.

"Don't think too hard about it though. You'll most likely never see me again." She smiled sadly as she fell backwards into the well, the light consuming her once more.

And she was right. They never saw her again.

xxXXxx

**Koneko**: Wah! I got in trouble as I wrote this! T-T

**Kitsune**: Only cause you suck at remembering things, you were too lazy to write it down on paper, and you stayed up past midnight to write this. It's your own damn fault no matter how youu slice it.

**Koneko**: I know! But I can't help it! TT_TT


	3. Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclamer: I own nothing! And I curse that fact to hell! In a handbasket!

xxXXxx

This is what would happen if I could jump in and out of my television at random3:

Edward and Alphonse Elric were walking through Central, minding there own buisness, when suddenly someone shouted from above.

"Hey! Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

The brothers looked up and saw a girl with long, light brown hair, which fell around her face as she looked down at them from her positon on a roof.

"Yeah! What's it to ya?!" Edward answered

"Seriously?!" Her tone suggested that she didn't believe him at all, "But yer sooooooo short!"

Ed immediatly responded, "Who are you calling shorter then a freaking hobbit?!!" he yelled at her, barely restrained by Al.

"Not my exact words, but they get the point across." She taunted with a smirk

"Grrr! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!"

She looked taken aback for a moment before she grinned again, "What a wonderful idea!" she then proceeded to jump down from the roof. She landed lightly, if not cat-like, on a stack of crates, then jumped down from them gracefully, landing in a crouched position right in front of Ed. She then stood up quickly, getting right in his face, and said; "Shorty."

Ed lunged at her, but she dodged skillfully and he was quickly re-restrained by Al. It was only when Ed calmed down slightly that he noticed something. This girl that was insulting his height, or lack there of, was _shorter_ then him! He stared at her in shock.

"Ah! So you finally figured it out, eh?" she said smiling, "Well don't get used to it. You won't find another nineteen year old shorter then you~" she giggled as she turned and ran away.

The brothers watched her go, still frozen in shock. When they recovered, they scoured all of Central looking for her, but she was never to be found.

xxXXxx

**Koneko**: Check out my randomness! :D

**Kitsune**: You only thought of this because you learned that you were _actually shorter_ then Edward Elric.

**Koneko**: You're so mean to me! TT~TT


End file.
